


Close Encounter

by obsessedandthirsty (getsherlockinmybed)



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, F/M, Groping, Mild Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getsherlockinmybed/pseuds/obsessedandthirsty
Summary: You are catching the subway train home from work when an enticing stranger starts getting fresh with you, obviously smut ensues.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck & You, Arthur Fleck/You, Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker/Original Female Character(s), Joker/You
Comments: 18
Kudos: 80





	1. An Eventful Journey

**Author's Note:**

> This is currently a little PWP which I may turn into something longer. There is definitely a chapter two in the works which I'm writing now.

You lifted your right foot up and balanced your shoe on your toes while you rubbed your sore, aching heel. You had been on your feet all day at the bank, in high heels no less, and it was now 5.30pm and you were waiting for the train to pull into the subway. You were a little disconcerted at the amount of people in clown masks or with painted clown faces milling around amid the growing contention in the city, but they didn’t seem to pay you any mind.

Finally, the train pulled in and, to your dismay, it was completely packed with more clown-faced people. You sighed and squeezed into the car trying not to bump or jostle anyone for fear they might take it personally. You found a spot at the far end of the car and stood there holding onto the metal pole and trying not to draw attention to yourself. Just when the announcement was made that the doors were closing, you heard some kind of commotion a few cars up. There was some banging and male voices but you were too far away to figure out what they were saying, so you craned your head around to see if you could figure out the source of the ruckus. There was nothing but a sea of bodies and clown faces so you put your head back down and concentrated on the stitching around the sleeve of your fitted jacket while trying not to let anxiety overtake your thoughts.

You could hear the distant voices getting gradually louder although they were still muffled and at least another car away. Then you heard the door to your car slide open and closed, followed by a man saying “what the fuck??” and another man saying “hey!”. Your heart started pounding in your chest as you heard a scuffle break out ahead of you, people shouting and throwing punches. You shrank back trying to make yourself as small and invisible as possible. So focused were you on trying not to be seen that you didn’t notice the male figure in the red suit and clown mask silently ease himself behind you…until you felt a pressure against your back. You immediately stiffened and stopped breathing. Whoever was behind you, gently pressed not quite flush against your back, had a scent which smelled like some kind of musky cologne and a faint smell of cigarettes. Your body relaxed briefly as you breathed in the stranger’s enticing scent, an action which had the consequence of making your back press even more against him, and then you felt it. What felt like a blunt object was being pressed against your backside. You immediately panicked, thinking the stranger had a gun held to you, and felt the sweat starting to bead on your forehead. 

A sudden jolt of the car forced you to fall back against the stranger and you felt two strong hands grab your hips and a low, soft hiss as the blunt object jabbed your ass. Immediately you knew. The guy had an erection! A complete stranger was standing behind you on a subway car with his erection poking at your ass! Instantly all anxiety about the shouting and the fight up ahead disappeared, replaced by the irresistible thought that maybe you had caused this stranger to get an erection in public. It was too good an opportunity to miss. When was the last time you had some excitement? You didn’t have a boyfriend and you hadn’t had sex in months so you were overdue for a little fun. 

You glanced behind you a little and saw that the stranger was a little taller than you and slim, wearing an elegant red suit, and you smiled to yourself mischievously. Let’s see how far this guy is willing to go shall we? You decide to subtly press back against his cock and move your ass from side to side, gently enough so he could feel it but that no-one else could see what you were doing. You are rewarded with a cut off gasp and a sharp thrust which causes a stab of lust to course through you. His fingers are digging into your hips now as he starts to rhythmically thrust against your ass. You spread your legs a little and arch your back slightly to give him a better angle, all the time watching the people around you, the excitement of somebody seeing what you’re doing making it all the more thrilling.

“Mmmm…you’re a very bad girl, aren’t you?” the stranger suddenly murmurs in your ear with a voice so soft and sexy that your knees almost buckle underneath you. As he grips your hips even tighter and pulls you hard back against him, he deliberately dips slightly and drags his cock up from the underside of your butt and with such force that it slight separates your ass cheeks as he slides it up. You let out an involuntary high-pitched whine and a wave of lust hits you like a freight train…you want this man inside you NOW. Oh…but he isn’t done teasing you yet. He keeps you held against him as you feel a hand snake under your jacket, around your waist, and down the gap in the front of your skirt. You gasp in surprise and break out in goosebumps as his cold fingers creep past your waist band, over your stomach and start slowly heading to your crotch.

At this point you’ve still got your right hand on the pole but your left hand is reaching behind you to touch what you can of the intriguing stranger. His suit pants feel soft and the warmth from his skin radiates through the material as you slowly approach his groin and start rubbing his hard length. He is panting steadily now and his fingers are leisurely rubbing your slit over your soaking wet thong. You are absolutely desperate for him now, your arousal reaching fever pitch, trying not to moan out loud in the crowded subway train. You glance around furtively to check if anyone’s watching, your whole body on fire with the thought that you could get caught at any moment. It both heightens your arousal and elevates your anxiety in equal measures, a potent and irresistible combination. Suddenly his fingers stop their teasing and move upwards. You let out a whine of frustration which immediately turns into an impassioned moan when they dip inside your thong and start circling your throbbing clit. Your breathing is now reduced to choked gasps of pleasure and you don’t know how long you can hide it from the other passengers. 

You can feel the familiar heat start to pool in your belly as he strokes your slick folds, dipping a finger inside and crooking it to reach that sweet spot and make you squirm. You can hear that he is close too now. His breathing has become ragged as you are squeezing and stroking his cock and you can hear him muttering obscenities in your ear, “oh…oh my GOD…FUCK”. Both of you are ready to explode, panting in tandem, when you are jolted from your mutual bliss by the sound of the car door sliding open and a man shouting “POLICE!! GET DOWN!! GET THE FUCK BACK!!” His hands disappear from your body and the panic starts to rise in your throat again. You instinctively back up and hold your arms as if you’re trying to protect him, but you don’t know why you’d be trying to protect a stranger. It just seems like the right thing to do. Your heart is trying to pound out of your chest and you can feel his is too when…BANG!! A gun shot rings out. 

You feel sick with fear but you can’t hear the police officer shouting anymore, just jeering shouts from the crowds. The train comes to a stop at the station and the crowds of people start to spill out. You spot the man in the red suit just ahead of you and follow him onto the platform. The crowds are beating the hell out of two guys but you have no idea why and you don’t think you want to know. You watch your mysterious man as he lifts his clown mask up and laughs at the crowds beating the two men. Were these the police officers who were shouting? 

For the first time you get to see the enigmatic stranger’s face and notice that he has a clown’s face painted on him which just enhances his devastatingly attractive features. Your heart beats wildly as you watch him do the cutest little mocking dance you have ever seen and deposit his clown mask in the trash can. Your breath catches in your throat as he glances at you with the most breathtaking emerald green eyes and then reaches over to take your hand. You have no idea where he’s leading you but at this point you don’t care, your body is aching for this beautiful man and you need to finish what you started on the train.


	2. Give me Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are willingly being led away by the sexy stranger from the train...but what does he have in store for you? Smut...lots of smut...and little else. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh yeah...this chapter ended up being considerably longer than the first one, lmao. I may or may not have got carried away writing it. If you all enjoy it, I'll write a third chapter. :)

The adrenaline was pumping through your veins as you walked hand in hand with the handsome stranger who had teased you to the brink of orgasm on a crowded, public, subway train. He walked confidently, taking long strides, your much shorter legs having to compensate to keep up with him. You looked up at his striking profile and saw that an arrogant smirk graced his delicate features, and you were momentarily enraptured by the contrast between his innocent, angelic looks and the air of smugness with which he carried himself. He had somehow managed to pull a cigarette out of his pocket and light it one-handed and was now bringing it up to his sensual mouth and sucking on it elegantly. This single act was undeniably sexy, way more than it had any right to be, and you felt your pussy throb with longing as you watched him.

He must have felt your gaze on him because he slowly started to glance at you out of the corner of his eyes with a sly expression and a cocky sideways grin. “Oh…” he began, in his sweet, raspy voice, raising his eyebrows in a sinfully erotic way, “someone’s VERY eager…” before languidly running his tongue along his bottom lip in a tortuously wanton manner. This intentionally provocative display caused you to stop in your tracks, a desperate need suddenly slamming into you and leaving you gasping for air, “P-PLEASE…” you choked out. He stopped and looked directly at you, his eyes widening for a second. They were completely black, his blown-out pupils completely engulfing the incredible vibrant green that normally adorned them. His visage was so menacing in that moment that you unconsciously shrunk back from him.

He threw the unfinished cigarette on the floor and started to pull you aggressively towards a corridor off to the right, your feet shuffling and tripping along the floor as you battled with your conflicting feelings of sudden fear and an overwhelming urgency to have him take you there and then. He continued to lead you forcibly down the long corridor and around a corner which ended in a short section of metal railing overlooking a flight of stairs that led down. You were dizzy with a heady mix of apprehension and arousal when your back was suddenly slammed against the wall without warning and your wrists pinned above your head.

You looked up nervously into his intimidating yet captivating face and the sideways smirk returned. Almost immediately you felt your juices start to saturate your thong as he used the side of his foot to push your legs apart and he pressed his body up against you. He kept his eyes on you as he slowly leaned in towards you, the proximity of his body and his hot breath against the side of your face electrifying your senses and causing your arousal to heighten even further. “Let’s find out how bad a girl you really are…” he whispered.

Before you knew what was happening, he had moved away from you slightly and had transferred both of your slender wrists into one of his big hands, while the other hand was unzipping his red trousers. Your eyes widened as he eased his thick cock out and started leisurely stroking it, keeping his eyes on you the whole time. You instinctively licked your lips, but you didn’t get much of a chance to savour his little show because he grabbed you roughly by the hair and pushed you to your knees. You yelped in surprise and annoyance that he would dare to treat you in such a degrading manner. However, your body was betraying you, your wetness starting to drip down your thighs.

You looked up at him as he grinned and quirked one eyebrow up, “open your mouth for daddy baby…” he said as he forced your mouth onto his cock and started pulling your head back and forth by your hair. You gagged as his length hit the back of your throat and saliva dripped down your chin. “Oh yeah…that’s a good girl…” he groaned, throwing his head back and thrusting his hips so that he was fucking your face. You held onto his trousers to try and garner some kind of control, your eyes watering and your throat getting raw with each thrust. Muffled moans were the only sound you could attempt to make with your mouth full of his very hard cock that was leaking salty precum and, as uncomfortable as the sensation was, you couldn’t deny that you were loving every minute of it.

You could feel him getting close, his cock was pulsing in your mouth and he started to grunt loudly. You watched his face contorting in pleasure and you were overwhelmed by the potent sexuality that exuded from him. Your pussy spasmed violently in response and you clenched and unclenched your hands on his trousers in frustration, waiting for him to release his hot cum into your willing mouth. Instead, he pulled you off his cock and hauled you up to a standing position again. He looked absolutely crazed, his eyes black and menacing, as he looked you up and down and took in your appearance. You were panting and trembling, your pupils blown and your heart pounding in your chest.

He started cackling maniacally and then grabbed you by the throat, “so you like it rough huh, doll?” he rasped, using his other hand to savagely tear open your shirt making the buttons fly everywhere. “I can get onboard with that”. You squeezed your eyes shut and braced your body, preparing yourself for whatever he was going to do next, when you felt the grip around your throat loosen and his hand travel slowly down to your breast where he pulled the lace cup down and started to caress it gently. At the same moment, a pair of soft lips pressed against yours and you opened your eyes in astonishment. The temporary shock soon disappeared when the sexy stranger suddenly angled his head and parted his lips deepening the kiss. Your eyes slid shut as you melted into it, your tongues stroking each other, and you reached up and ran your fingers through his hair. He immediately pressed himself against you and moved his hands behind your back and started unzipping your skirt. As your skirt fell around your ankles, his hands massaged your ass for a few minutes and then he hoisted you up against the wall, your legs spontaneously wrapping around his waist. You could feel his hard cock begging for entrance against your soaking wet thong.

After a few minutes of intense, passionate kissing you felt something cold and hard come to rest against your temple. Your eyes shot open in alarm just as he broke the kiss, and you could see a gun pressed against your head in your peripheral vision. Panic set in and you opened your mouth in an effort to scream, but nothing came out. He set you back down on the floor and clamped his hand over your mouth, his face inches from yours and a psychotic grin on his face, “let’s see how kinky you really are, shall we?” he purred. Before you could react, he grabbed you by the back of your neck and dragged you forcibly to the metal railing, bending you over it and holding you there. He yanked your jacket and what remained of your shirt from your body with one hand, the other still pointing the gun at the back of your head. Your bra was the next to go as he simply unhooked it and you watched it fall down the stairs below you. You shivered as he ran his hand reverently down your back and over your ass, evidently enjoying the view as you cautiously looked behind and watched him.

You could feel the coldness of the railing against the underside of your breasts and you held your breath in anticipation when you felt a sharp pain as he smacked your ass hard. “That’s. For. Being. A. Naughty. Girl” he snarled, punctuating each word with another smack against your exposed buttocks. You suddenly became angry and somehow mustered some bravery, despite the fact that the gun was still pointed at your head, “w-what?” you stammered, “I’ve done everything you want!” His gaze hardened but behind his eyes you could see something else…respect? He dragged his index finger down the small of your back and hooked it under one side of your thong, tugging it abruptly and violently so that it snapped and fell uselessly around your ankles. You now stood naked and vulnerable overlooking the stairwell and the thought that anyone could come around the corner and see you like this should have instilled anxiety, but instead you felt more aroused than ever.

You couldn’t contain your impatience and need for release so you wriggled your ass in frustration. You heard him chuckle and bring his free hand to your hip to still you, the other hand slowly dragging the gun down your back and over your ass. As he did this, he started talking in his soft, raspy voice. “I think you know why you need to be punished….” he began. “Standing there looking soooo sweet and innocent, while all the time tempting me with your…mmmm…hot ass and your dripping wet cunt.” On his last words you felt the cold steel of the gun glide between your slippery folds as he started gently massaging your neglected and quivering clit. You couldn’t take it anymore…moaning uncontrollably and pushing back against the barrel of the gun, your hands gripping the metal railing so hard that your knuckles turned white.

How could he be so calm, having not yet released himself, while you were a panting, writhing mess? You felt your hot juices dripping down your thighs in earnest now like a physical manifestation of your thoughts, and you peered behind you to see what he was doing. He was crouched down, apparently gazing in awe at the sight of your pussy leaking profusely, his free hand stroking his cock again. You watched as he brought his thumb over the slit, smearing the precum all over his throbbing length, gritting his teeth with a hiss of satisfaction. He then cocked his head to the side with an entirely endearing and curious look on his face before leaning forward and lapping the juices from your thighs. He then started to work his tongue up towards your aching pussy, the gun forgotten, clattering to the floor. His free hand was now used to part your folds so that he could thrust his tongue inside you, alternately fucking you with it and lapping at your clit like he had been doing it all his life.

Your reaction was almost instantaneous, so long had he been edging and teasing you. You felt the heat build in your core until you exploded, crying out so loud that you’re surprised the whole subway station didn’t hear you. You collapsed against the railing, boneless, you had never had such an intense orgasm in your life. You didn’t have the chance to recover though as you felt his hand grab your hair and force you back over the railing, his body pressed up against your back again and his other hand gripped your hip. “Uh-uh sweetheart...my turn” you heard him whisper before feeling his hard length unceremoniously thrust into your sensitive pussy. You grunted, gritting your teeth, and tried to brace yourself against his merciless pounding. He pulled your head back hard while he aggressively fucked you, growling and cursing, and causing your body to react again despite your recent orgasm.

He yanked your head to the side and leaned over to start licking and biting your exposed neck, his other hand reaching round to massage your clit again. “FUCK…you’re such a filthy little whore” he murmured in-between marking your neck, “I could fuck your sweet pussy alllll day long…UHHHHHH...” his words ended in a prolonged raspy moan which made you throb with need. To your surprise, all this stimulus was making the heat build again and you pushed back against him, meeting his thrusts. He too was chasing his orgasm, his sinful grunts and groans music to your ears. You felt you could die happy listening to the insanely sexual sounds he made and his vulgar words.

He was close, you could feel his thrusts getting erratic and his cock swell, which only increased the wave of heat inside you, so you thrust back even harder, starting to lose control. Suddenly he pulled himself up so he was almost upright, still savagely driving into you. He pulled your head back by your hair to the point where it was almost painful and shouted “GOD, I JUST WANNA...CUM ALL OVER YOU!” This outburst caused you to tip over the edge crying out “FUUUUUCK!” while he pulled his cock out of you and proceeded to do just that. After he got his breathing relatively under control, he stepped back. You turned around, leaning against the railing breathless and naked, and watched him, his cum dripping down between your ass cheeks. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and proceeded to wipe himself down before tucking himself away in his trousers. He looked up at you, his hair was all sweaty and his clown make-up had started to run down his face. Somehow this made him even more beautiful.

He put all his weight on one leg so one hip jutted out, and the sideways smirk returned as he looked you up and down, “well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes” he chuckled. What a cocky bastard, you thought as you smiled back at him in spite of yourself, shaking your head. He walked over until he was looking down at you and tilted his head to one side, still grinning. The hand not holding the handkerchief threaded into the back of your hair as he leaned in for another passionate kiss, his other hand reaching around to gently wipe the cum off your back and ass. Your hands reached round to grasp his gorgeous little ass and you stayed like that making out for several minutes.

When he finally broke the kiss, you couldn’t have been more sad. He helped you back into your skirt, jacket, and what remained of your shirt. After he got done buttoning your jacket he looked into your eyes which were starting to well up with unshed tears. For a moment his own mesmerizing eyes widened with a distinct look of sorrow, but then it vanished as soon it came. He grasped your chin gently with one hand, “I’m sorry doll. This was fun but I have to be somewhere” he said quietly. “We’ll get together again soon though, yeah?” You nodded silently and he gently kissed your lips one last time before backing away from you, lighting another cigarette as he did so. 

He started to turn away and a single tear fell down your cheek. You called out to him “Hey! I-I don’t even know your name!” He stopped and turned around to look at you from below hooded eyes, the arrogant smirk back on his face, “you can call me Joker” he said in a low, seductive tone before winking at you and turning to saunter away like he owned the place. You sighed watching him go, your heart heavy, wondering if you’d ever see him again. A sudden chill halted your train of thoughts and you shivered, putting your hands in your jacket pockets in an attempt to keep warm. The fingers of your right hand brushed against a rectangular piece of card that you didn’t remember putting there. “What the…?” you said out loud as you pulled the card out of your pocket. It read:

Admission for One  
The Murray Franklin Show  
Friday October 25th 2019, 19:30pm

Wait a minute…October 25th? That was tonight! You knew you hadn’t bought a ticket for tonight’s show so that only meant one thing…the man who called himself Joker had to have put it there. You smiled to yourself and checked your watch. 6.45pm, just enough time to make yourself a little more presentable and see what else your sexy clown man had in store for you.


End file.
